The Simplest of Words
by KarakuRoku
Summary: Shiki's angry at her partner for ruining her chances for love, but she realizes she doesn't need Eiji Oji after her conversation with [NekuShiki]


**Revised A/N**

**Wow this sure got a lot of attention despite its poor quality huh? It was my first one shot, and I've been trying to retype this so many times since for the most part I'm somewhat ashamed of this fic and how poorly planned it was. ^^; But nonetheless, thank you very much to everyone who has read and enjoyed this! I mainly write for the Kingdom Hearts fandom, but I hope to write another NeShiki (*cough*or Joshyme*cough*) fic in the future c:**

**Notes: You may be encountering OOCness, inaccurate information and cursing as you read this fic eue;**

* * *

><p><strong>The Simplest of Words<strong>

_Week One, Day Four_

"Argh! Damn it! I hate you Neku!"

I stormed out of the tall Ten-Four building, muttering curses directed to the most emo partner ever, Neku Sakuraba, who I'll be stuck with the whole time while I'm in the Reapers' Game, the very game you should never take lightly or you'll never get the chance to live again. My face was flushed and red from embarrassment because of him and his stupid, reckless antics. You know why? Because he made me trip in front of the one and only Eiji Oji, The Prince of Ennui, in front of maybe half of the whole Shibuya population! I knew he was totally about to ask me out because I knew he had the hots for me. I mean, what can I say? Who can resist my extremely adorable appearance and bubbly attitude?

Yes, I may be taking advantage of the fact that I don't look like the butt ugly me who no one even bothered to look at, but so what? I only had like, what, a few more days to look like a total fashionista slash diva, or, simply to put it, my best friend Eri. I'm sure I'd go back to looking like a dumpster if I ever win this game so I'm trying to be as happy as I can while I look like this.

Too bad my joy was just killed all because of an accursed foot.

You might be wondering what me and my irritable partner were doing at Ten-Four in the first place when we're purpose to be working our asses off to finish those damn missions so we can have that second chance to live again and pretend none of this happened at all.

Well, we had flawlessly finished the mission early that it could've been included in The World's Guinness Book of Records or whatever it was called as the world's fastest accomplished mission, and the freakin' GM, who I still think has an odd obsession with dessert, hadn't made us collapse and shut us down yet in broad daylight and also in the middle of the street for the day to pass. I begged my partner in crime to take me to Ten-Four so I could get ideas for what I should design next when I'm alive, which, I didn't realize until now, was a super huge mistake to do.

So here I am stomping angrily on the cold, hard, cemented floor, pretending I was smushing Neku's admittedly cute (I know it's ridiculous so feel free to slap me to death) but smirking face.

"Well, I thought there was some sort of earthquake, but it turned out to be you stomping on concrete. Crazy stalker.."

I twirled around and stamped my foot on the floor to stop myself from spinning so that I faced the source of the voice's direction and immediately met Neku's blue eyed gaze. He was casually walking out of Ten-Four as if it was the most boring zoo in the world (which is so NOT true) with his one hand shoved in the pocket of his so last year pants and the other hand tapping the side of his trademark, the blue headphones he always wore. He had pulled his shirt up a little higher so it hid his mouth behind his funnel shaped collar, so I knew that he was snickering at how embarrassed I was. How rude! I mean what does he think I am, Looney Tunes live?

"Your point?" I spat. Not lady like but I didn't care. "I can do anything I freaking want when we aren't in buildings. Outside, we're practically just the wind blowing through the hairs of these people. But to most people, I'll be remembered as the gal who publicly humiliated herself in front of the Prince! And it's your fault! I swear, you're even worse than an army of Noises!" I rambled on angrily, not even pausing to take a deep breath, and pouted childishly after finishing my statement. I am so glad that the most unfortunate souls in Shibuya cannot even see me outside except for the Players and Reapers. Luckily, not a single one was in plain sight. So I'll use this precious moment to vent all of my frustrations out.

Neku tried to hide the urge from laughing out loud again after I reminded him that I tripped, which failed epicly I must add, as he managed to say in between his fit of laughter "But you have to admit it was funny."

"Was not!"

"Live a little."

"But Neku, we're dead."

"_Exactly _my point. So don't bother." Neku rolled his eyes before and lookimg away, refusing to say another word as I sent him another glare. His refreshing grin was starting to disappear from his face but I didn't care this time. I mean sure, I'd usually scold him to keep grinning since he looked better because he does wonderful magic by just flashing his smile (bet you've probably guessed by now that I have a small crush on my own partner which is why I shall admit that I only half heartedly meant what I said about hating him), but right now, I had other things on my mind.

"... Screw it," Neku suddenly cursed as he clutched his headphones tightly and turned away. "Stop glaring at me like I stole your stupid pig."

"Yeah okay sure I'll calm down- Are you kidding me? How can you say that casually? Do you know how oblivious to the world you sound when you said that? And for the billionth time, Mr. Mew is a cat!" I screamed at him spitefully. Another advantage of being in this Reaper's game is that since no one can see you, you ccould literally shriek out to the heavens without people thinking you were insane, not counting the other Players and Reapers but, like I said, neither of them were in sight.

"You really are asking the most wrong questions ever. This is me you're talking to stalker," Neku stated impatiently, turning around to look at me as he tapped his headphones twice, his voice cutting off my thoughts. I grunted as I shook my head and ran a hand over my face.

"Let me rephrase everything I said," I said slowly and shot him a murderous glare this time. "Thank you, Neku, for just screwing up my suppose-to-be first boyfriend from asking me out!" I told him as a simple clarification and continued to ramble on about how I can never love again (an exaggeration, I know, but I want him to feel as bad as he can for tripping me), how much of an idiot Neku is, how sucky his sense of fashion and style is (don't ask how I got there because I don't know how I got there either), et cetera, et cetera.

I was so busy scolding him and protesting uncontrollably that I barely noticed that he winced every time I said "Prince" and "boyfriend" in the same sentence as if it actually hurt or that those words used together were his "kryptonite." However, when I did notice that little detail, I simply ignored it since I was too tired to make a big deal out of it.

Damn it. As much as I hate to admit it, Neku had once again won in a battle of wits against me. I was finally collapsed on the floor, panting after I had calmed down a teensy bit from my rage, while Neku stood up tall and straight like a sturdy tree.

_'Scolding him is harder than it looks. Mr. Hanekoma must be pretty persuasive with this guy,'_ I thought as I remember the mysterious cafe owner scolding Neku for almost erasing me on the second day. That was not the best of memories...

A few minutes of silence followed while I was panting. All that I heard was me breathing, as if the world went on full pause. Then Neku walked up to me and snorted as he rolled his eyes for the billionth time. He gave me a look then raised one eyebrow as if to say "Are you done?"

I breathed in and out heavily, gasping for oxygen as I shook my head slowly and, rather reluctantly, accepted my defeat for being unable to faze my psych genius partner yet again. Orangeylocks sighed in relief as he took one more step towards me. "Glad hell finally froze up. You're pretty good at 'expressing yourself'," Neku said sarcastically, probably remembering the advice Mr. Hanekoma told us about trusting your partner and letting them enter your small world. Damn, is that guy the only one that can smack sense into my loner companion?

I was too tired to think up of a good comeback. All I decided to do was pull out Mr. Mew, the black stuffed toy I made when I was a kid, from my small pouch and hugged him tightly that his head could've exploded as I shifted to a more comfortable position at my right. "Stupid Neku," I muttered under my breath, my voice a bit hoarse from all of my rambling.

I was in such deep thought that I didn't notice that Neku was now kneeling beside me. He then gently patted my back and gave me a warm smile that lasted only a second but permanently stuck in my mind and heart like a permanent tattoo. With the help of Mr. Mew, I hid my now crimson red face as I hugged the stuffed toy and managed to stay silent to freely let Neku speak or just pat my back. It was a good feeling anyway so I didn't mind.

After a while of awkward silence, Neku stops patting my back and kneels in front of me. "Shiki, for CAT's sake," Neku started as I tried to keep in a muffled laugh. "That gay blonde probably liked you because of how you looked. Like he cared 'bout your attitude." he retorted with a concerned look(?). I should remind him that he sucks at comforting too.

"Since when have you ever cared about that or anything else?" I snapped as I placed Mr. Mew back in my pouch, his head sticking out, and was somehow able to ignore the fact he called the Prince of Ennui a gay blonde. "That was my only chance to get someone cute for once and you ruined it. No one would want me as their girlfriend. Their heads would be turning to her when I'm alive and looking like crap again..." I complained softly, referring to Eri. I didn't have the guts to say her name out loud. I'd probably bring her trouble if I did, being how I am.

... Wait a sec, did I just say...

"What do you mean looking like crap? I admit you're cute and all, plus people in the game keep turning their heads to you. Why say that?"

I blushed and turned away, ignoring the fact that he called me "cute." Because I had more important matters to think about... Because... well... Argh, shit! I let a secret slip out! Should I tell him that I really don't look like this..?

No! He'll never like me again. He'll abandon me. He'll kill me for real because I didn't trust him about this. But I already said something about it right? So I should tell him, and now is the best moment. But...

A silent debate started in my mind about telling him or not. And my rather honest conscience won, and not the Eri-look-alike-attitude conscience. I breathed in and bit my lower lip. "Okay, please promise that you won't leave after I tell you this." Not waiting for a reply, I took in another deep breath and locked my eyes with his. "I don't look like this Neku. Remember the brunette in the wallpaper of my phone?" I shrugged and didn't bother waiting for his response again. "That's me. The real me. I don't look like this cute diva. I look like my... best friend Eri."

After I explain a bit more about my situation, Neku's eyes were wide open with surprise. "And you tell me now because..?" he asked. I stayed silent.

Then Neku did something he would naturally do: roll his eyes for the millionth time today day and flick my forehead with his fingers. A single tear slipped out of my eye as I shielded my head with my hands in case he'd do it again.

"Great thanks for the encouragement you big idiot," I hissed as I resist the urge to cry. "What was that for?"

"For being a dense moron, that's what." Double, triple or quadruple darn him for being such an unfeeling guy. Whatever comes first, or maybe all three at once.

"How can you say I'm a dense person?" I said, noting how much I've helped Neku throughout this crazy ride. "Without me, you never would have solved the riddle things in Hachiko and never turned the lights on at the concert stage-" My words were cut off as he suddenly puts his index finger in front of my lips, signaling me to keep quiet. I locked eyes with Neku, his gaze impossibly warm and almost... longing for something. I felt my face burn up slightly. I then cover my cheeks with my hands to try and hide my red face. Phones, as Mr. Hanekoma called him, gave me a satisfied smile as he saw me blush. Dang, he definitely noticed that my face was red all over.

He slowly removed his finger from my lip but kept staring at my eyes with his meaningful ones as he leaned closer to my face. At that time, I wanted to half look away since I'd probably fall under his spell, half not wanting to look away since his eyes were probably his most prominent features, next in line were his headphones. Wonder if he ever takes them off.

"Hey stalker, anyone ever told you that you talk way too much?" Neku teased with a smirk and cut off my thoughts once more. I couldn't argue with him calling me a stalker again and give him a snappy comeback, because before I knew it, I was closing my eyes as he pressed his warm lips against mine. I blush darker, if that was possible, as I slowly and almost unconsciously kissed him back, not wanting to move away. I didn't even protest. I even wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt Neku slightly smile into the kiss.

Wow, I just realized that someone so against the world can be a good kisser. You know what they say, you can find stuff in the most unlikely of places. I can confirm that saying.

After a while that seemed like a blissful eternity, Neku pulled away from the kiss as I slowly opened my eyes. I didn't move away from my position and I didn't remove my arms that were wrapped around his neck. He didn't seem to mind though. I am so freaking lucky.

Suddenly, an interesting thought popped up my head and it made me giggle. "Hey Phones, I think I know why you tripped me."

"Another person calling me Phones..." Neku sighed as if that little moment between us never happened and placed his forehead on mine as he removed my brown, badged cap and handed it to me, which of course I placed on Mr. Mew's head which was still sticking out of the pouch. "Why?"

"Because you'd get jealous," I put it simply. He shrugged and gave me a smirk this time.

"Took you a while to figure it out. So now you know why you're dense." Touchè.

"But of all people, why me? You already saw how I looked like. Admit it, I'm ugly."

"Shut up. Stop saying your ugly," Neku reasoned with me, catching me completely by surprise. "My parents don't know I exist. I was giving up on the world... until I met you." I blushed as I noticed Neku shrug uneasily with a blush almost darker than mine on his face. I'm guessing that since he's never shared even the littlest details about himself, I could tell that he was a bit uncomfortable. Now I know this guy has a heart. He's just real... troubled and all. Go figure.

I smiled as I nudged him gently with my shoulder. "I thought I told you to open up to the world a bit more. I can tell you're embarrassed telling me this. I swear you are such a stubborn kid." I said playfully as I put my arms down, removing it from Neku's neck.

In return, Neku scoffed then placed a comforting hand on my shoulder and flashed a smirk. "Who cares. I'll always stick to being myself. At least do the same. Promise me that you'll always be the Shiki Misaki I know if you want me to be at least a bit kinder. I'll even ignore the fact that you're a stalker." I rolled my eyes at him as I crawled to his side and sat down. "Fine. Whatever. Deal," I said, jokingly sticking my tongue at him for a split second. I let my head lean on his shoulder and let him pet my head like I was a lost puppy.

"Hey, Neku?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. And," I hesitated and bit my lip. He might as well hear this too. "Sorry about, well, everything." I said as I hung my head.

He didn't reply. He just stroked my hair gently like we never argued. I was tempted to close my eyes and, except for Neku, be completely unaware of everything around me and just enjoy life. We were basically dead but whatever.

"Promise me you'll stay by my side then, if you really want me to forgive you." Neku suddenly said as I blinked my eyes and stared at him. After a while of thinking about it, I hugged him and nodded, my forehead leaning on his chest. "Two promises. I think I can handle the pressure." I giggled.

"You know," I murmured. "I'm glad you tripped me. I just realized that it would suck to have a boyfriend who's famous only because he says 'F everything' in his blog everyday." I was still holding on to him, like he was my replacement Mr. Mew. I was closing my eyes contentedly with a half smile playing on my lips.

"Well, other than that 'F everything' shit," Neku smirked as he hugged back. "I'm not letting some guy who called me a spicy tuna roll have you. I just can't lose to bastards like him." Neku clarified with a mischievous grin. We both laughed out loud at his so and calmed down after a few minutes of more laughter. We were definitely stuck in our own little world.

Afterwards, he ruffled my hair, kissed my head and whispered a few simple words in my ear which sent good kinds of chills down my spine. Even though it was merely a simple phrase, I just wanted Neku to keep whispering those words in my ear. It was plain wonderful and definitely just what I needed to keep going that I somehow felt like crying a river. I wished for that moment to last forever. But we still had a Reapers' Game to win. And as an untimely reminder, they had finally hit our 'sleep mode' which totally killed the sweet moment. Yeah, thanks alot freaking Reapers. You just ruined the sweet moment.

If ever we did go back to life, I'd finally be happy not only because I could live again but also because I could show off someone that I could finally call my 'sweetheart' or something to my friends; plus he likes me for my ATTITUDE and completely ignored my APPEARANCE. Hear that Eiji Oji? He ain't screwing with me!

... Ahem, okay then! Review time! Topic: Neku. First in line, what do I think about his cuteness? It's a special bonus from God. His attitude? Not the most positive one in the world. I admit that it's technically his downside. He may not be perfect, but in my world, he's the wacky, emo, psych genius prince who has a wicked obsession with CAT and takes orders from no one. And I know if one day, that I start to hate how I am all over again, the only thing the prince of my dreams would have to do is whisper the same sweet melody in my ear for me to recall why I stuck to being myself.

"You'll always be my Shiki."


End file.
